The Blonde and the brunette
by Luchy10
Summary: Esta historia es narrada luego de todo el asunto de los dragones. Lucy comienza a pensar que es una inútil, ya que Happy se lo viene repitiendo desde hace tiempo por cada desastre que ella comete en su vida, nunca le había hecho caso, pero esta ves fue en serio. Ella decide dejar todo atrás e ir a entrenar SOLA, ¿Como se lo tomara el gremio? Nuevos poderes, sentimientos y luchas.
1. Prologo

P.O.V Lucy.

Era un día normal en Magnolia, yo estaba como siempre sentada en la barra y Mira frente mío limpiando algunos tarros de cerveza. –**Aaah, Mira-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy una completa inútil**- sollozaba, yo sabía que lo era, y sospecho que más de una persona pensaba lo mismo, desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, NO, desde el incidente de los dragones supe que no servía para nada, lo único que logre hacer es cerrar la puerta de Eclipse, y tuve ayuda de Yukino, no logro hacer nada bien sola, siempre alguien me ayuda, siempre indefensa, siempre dependiendo de Natsu o Gray para venir a salvarme, no sirvo de nada.

-**Lucy, no digas esas cosas, tú eres de gran ayuda para todos y eres una gran persona también**- Me sonrió como solo ella lo sabe hacer, con esa sonrisa tan familiar y perfecta, me alegro un poco, pero luego volví a pensar…inutilidad, eso soy yo, solo una tonta inútil.

-**Mira-san, ¿Me arias un pequeño favor?, eh estado pensando en esto desde hace unas semanas, ¿Me dejarías ir a una misión sola?, y no le digas a NADIE, solo al maestro, ¿Por favor?**- La miré con cara de súplica, yo sabía que si ponía esa carita tierna ella me dejaría ir.

-**Pero, Lucy, ¿Podrás sola?**-Me preguntó un poco preocupada. Yo sabía que yo solo podría hacer misiones fáciles, como atrapar mascotas de dueños que escaparon, pero esta vez, yo sé que podría.

-**Claro que si Mira, además, ya tengo las 12 llaves, no me pasará nada malo. Mira, esta es la misión que vi el otro día y me pareció genial para hacer.**- Le mostré un cartel en donde indicaba el mandato y la ganancia.

-**No lo sé Lucy, esta es para un mago muy poderoso, y dura todo un año, Lucy, ¿estarás bien?, es mucho tiempo y no es cercano el lugar, prométeme escribirme o mandar a alguien por si te sucede algo, y si tardas más de 3 meses le diré al gremio.**- Dijo mandona, pero se le notaba en el rostro que estaba muy preocupada por mí.

La abrase, la salude con una mano levantada y me fui alegre del gremio, estaba más que contenta con esta decisión, pero lo que no le había dicho a Mira-san, es que yo o iría sola a esta misión, pero tampoco le mentí sobre que no iría con Natsu y los demás, yo tenía a alguien que siempre me ayudaba, confiaba y trataba como si fuese mi propia hermana, solo que nadie la conocía, solo yo y todo el mundo celestial, así es, mi pequeña pero poderosa guardiana.

Llegue a mi casa, estaba más que exhausta, ya había empacado todo, era una misión muy difícil y era de al menos 1 año. No di más enredos al asunto, agarré mis llaves, en especial elegí aquella, esa gran guardiana que siempre me protegía desde el mundo espiritual y me ayudaba a controlar mi poder espiritual, ella decía que yo tenía un poder espiritual mucho mayor que el de cualquier mago estelar, incluso más poder que el mismo Gildarts, yo no me lo creía y sigo sin hacerlo. La invoque, lo primero que hice fue agarrar esa llave, extender mi brazo y recitar esas palabras que hacían que la magia, comenzara. –**Ábrete, puerta de la esperanza y luz, Shiro.**- No tenía que ser obvio, apareció entre toda luz y polvo una chica de 16 años, era simplemente hermosa, con sus ojos color celeste mesclado con verde y su cabellera hasta sus caderas ondulado del color del mismísimo chocolate con algunos tonos más claros, hasta el punto de rubios oscuros en las puntas, tenía el flequillo de costado tal y como el mío, yo me había hecho cargo de su cabello a penas la conocí parecía un monstruo, llevaba puesto un short de jean corto, un chaleco sin mangas corto con una cola que le llegaba hasta un poco más bajo que los shorts de color negro con toques dorados, unas botas negras con pequeñas estrellas a los costados al final de las botas de color dorado y para el toque final en su espalda portaba su fiel arma, una oz grande negra con dorado. Todo este atuendo era el adecuado para la guardiana de la princesa del mundo celestial, mi guardiana.

-**Cuanto tiempo Lucy-chan**-Me saludo haciendo una reverencia al estilo de sirvienta.-**Me extraña que me hayas invocado, naturalmente hablamos solo en casos de emergencia o cuando visitas el mundo celestial dormida en tus sueños, es muy importante ¿verdad?**- Me pregunto y dedujo solo ella, así es, descubrí que en mis sueños podía visitar el mundo celestial, ya que en los sueños, el tiempo es igual al mundo humano y los visitaba de vez en cuando.

-**Hola Shiro, si ha pasado tiempo, esto es por un tema serio, ¿recuerdas cuando me hablaste sobre mi poder y el entrenamiento? Bueno, eh decidido que si lo aré, y tu serás mi entrenadora.**-Le dije confiada, yo sabía que ella era la indicada para hacerlo, ya que ella siempre me relató historias de como entrenó a mi madre y que nunca pudo terminar de enseñarle todo sobre el mundo espiritual.

-**¿En serio? Gracias Lucy-chan, aré mi mejor esfuerzo y te volveré muy fuerte en poco tiempo y la pasaremos genial divirtiéndonos y…y… ¡Aaah estoy demasiado emocionada Lucy! Muchísimas gracias, empezaremos de inmediato. **– Dijo más que emocionada, está muy feliz de que yo le haya respondido a esa pregunta que me había hecho apenas tuve su llave en mano.

-**Bien, haremos esta misión, es muy difícil, su recompensa equivale a 5 meses de alquiler de mi casa y es de un tiempo de 1 año, aunque si no la termino en 3 meses Mira-san les dirá a los demás que me eh ido y ya sabes cómo se ponen los chicos del gremio.**-Dije entusiasmada.

-**Oooh, claro, pero a ti te importa que ALGUIEN en especial no sepa ¿verdad? Porque sabes que el vendrá a buscarte.**-Me miro con una sonrisa pícara, ella sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia aquel peli rosa que me robaba uno que otro sonrojo.

-**Cállate Shiro, vamos, ya saque los boletos para el tren, esta misión es en bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.**-Le conteste avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-**Lo que digas Lucy, pero yo se la verdad. Y dime ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Me refiero, ¿no crees que se darán cuenta que no estás? A demás, luego de mi entrenamiento serás incluso más fuerte que tu madre o el mismo DS de hierro Gajeel, ¿Qué no es novio de esa pequeña de cabellos color azul…Levy?**-dijo con un poco de indiferencia mientras salíamos de mi departamento con mi pequeña mochila mágica, en la cual podía cargar cualquier cosa en ella y siempre habría espacio.

-**Shiro cállate, ellos no son pareja aún, te dije que ella sentía algo por él, pero nada más.**-Le dije un poco sorprendida y nerviosa.

-**Bien, como digas, y dime, ¿No crees que usando tele transportación sería más sencillo? Digo, es más rápido y seguro que un transporte.**-Dijo, yo me quede incrédula, recién ahora me acordaba de los poderes de Shiro, ella podía tele transportarse, leer las mentes y sentimientos, tenía una increíble fuerza y velocidad y lo más importante, ella al tocar a alguien inmediatamente adquiría su poder, claro que tenía su período de tiempo, este poder (el último que mencioné) dura hasta que ella toque a otra persona y adquiera el poder de esta persona, o hasta que ella lo libere y lo mande a otra dimensión o simplemente lo tire o devuelva al dueño de ese poder.

-**Es mejor ir en tren, así no sospecharán de que voy con otra persona.**-Le dije mintiendo, era obvia su respuesta, me miró incrédula y sonrió pícaramente.

-**Bien, como quieras Lucy-chan.**- Dijo tranquila y divertida, me encantaba como nos tratábamos, como pequeñas hermanas.

P.O.V Natsu

Ya era de noche y no vi a Lucy en todo el día, cada vez que le preguntaba a Mira me decía que no sabía o que le preguntara a otra persona. Decidí visitarla a su casa, como siempre entré por la ventana y sin preocupación me puse a inspeccionar el lugar y me di cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco sus llaves y faltaba gran parte de su ropa (no me pregunten como lo sé), también detecté un olor además del de Lucy, era raro, como a sandía con fresas, un aroma muy raro para una persona, espera, ¿una persona? Tal vez Lucy estaba con alguien más, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Gray, Juvia, Erza? O tal vez otra persona, otro hombre, Lucy estaría viendo a otro chico, pero…espera, ¿Por qué me preocupo? Ella solo es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga…eso último me dolió, yo sabía lo que sentía por ella, ella me gustaba, no, yo la amaba, pero el solo hecho de arruinar nuestra amistad por un rechazo me carcomía el alma, no quería perderla como amiga, dejaré todo así como está, ya lo había decidido, solo amigos…

**Continuara…**

_Bueno chicos, que les ha parecido mi primer fic? Espero sea de su agrado, mañana TRATARÉ de subir el próximo capítulo, les aviso que yo soy de hacer capítulos MUY largos, y no tengo problemas en actualizar rápido. Eso es todo, dejen Reviews, Favs y espero que les guste la historia (tendrá muchos capítulos y espero terminarla este año)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Explicaciones y "¡Empecemos con esto!"**

P.O.V Lucy

Ya habíamos llegado al bosque en donde era la misión. En el tren había podido leer bien el cartel de la misión, se trataba de atrapar a unos bandidos que eran muy fuertes, todos utilizaban los 4 elementos de la naturaleza (como Element 4, tal y como Juvia). Habíamos acordado con Shiro primero hacer la misión, ella quería ver que tan poderosa era, si estaba en peligro ella venía a ayudarme, pero la mayoría debería de hacerlo yo sola.

-**Oye Lucy, no te quedes pensando, camina más rápido, quiero empezar con el entrenamiento lo más rápido posible.**-Dijo feliz agarrándome del brazo y tirando de él como una niña pequeña.

-**Bueno, bueno, aquí dice que el que posteó esta misión es un hombre llamado Yuan y que tiene una hija de unos 5 años de nombre Mikasa que fue secuestrada por los bandidos. También dice que su casa esta exactamente…enfrente.**-Dije mirando la enorme mansión que se encontraba frente nuestro, Shiro me miro con cara graciosa, se estaba aguantando la risa. No tenía ganas de discutir, simplemente toqué el timbre de la puerta y de inmediato aparecieron 14, no 15, 14 MUCAMAS formadas en frente nuestro, con el MISMO traje, mismo corte de cabello…TODO igual (osea, da fuck). Shiro por su parte estaba tan impresionada como yo, a veces Shiro podía parecer seria y temible pero a veces también mostraba que era infantil y juguetona.

-**Woooooo, esto es increíble, tendré personas que se dirigirán a mi como "señorita" o "bella dama" o mejor aún, "reina del imperio celestial" WAUAHAHAHAHA**- Decía muy graciosa Shiro, de verdad, cuando aclaré que a veces era graciosa…lo decía en términos de en el mayor tiempo.

La mire como siempre, con una gotita al estilo anime atrás de mi nuca, no puedo creer que mi "gran guardiana" sea una desquiciada masoquista.

P.O.V Normal

*Mientras Lucy y Shiro entraban a la mansión y hablaban con el dueño sobre la misión, Fairy Tail estaba como todos los santos días de su existencia…haciendo lio (alto bardo), sillas volando, los calzoncillos de Gray en alguna parte tirados en el suelo, Juvia desmayada por ver a Gray como dios lo trajo al mundo, Erza comiendo pastel, Elfman diciendo OTOKO, y bueno…Mira sonriendo, pero nuestro pequeño protagonista estaba un poco decaído, cosa rara en él, ya que siempre estaba peleando con Gray o simplemente comiendo fuego.*

-**Oye, cabeza de fosforo, ¿Qué te pasa?, te veo demasiado calmado.**-Dijo un indiferente Gray, sentando se al lado de Natsu en la barra, y Mira estaba en frente de ellos limpiando unos tarros de cerveza.

-**Nada que te importe Gray.**-Dijo un cansado y triste Natsu…ESPERA, ¿¡LE DIJO GRAY…A GRAY!? QUE ESTA PASANDO CON NUESTRO SEXY HEROE DE CABELLERA ROSADA.

-**Que rayos cerillo quemado…**- Dijo Gray, de repente, al escuchar la respuesta de Natsu, todo el gremio se calló, hasta Laxus se quitó un audífono para escuchar mejor.

-**No encuentro a Lucy por ninguna parte y ya me empiezo a preocupar, Mira, ¿No dijiste que Lucy volvería hoy?**-Pregunto Natsu a Mira, y sin prestarle mínima atención al gremio.

-**Natsu, solo te dije que se fue a una misión y que regresaría pronto, nunca te dije el tiempo exacto.**-Dijo la albina mayor de los Strauss, de verdad, ella no sabía bien cuando Lucy volvería y estaba tan o peor que Natsu al respecto, ya que solo ella y el maestro sabían la verdad.

-**Bueno gente, creo que es hora de decirles la verdad sobre Lucy, Mirajen, no me interrumpas ni discutas, tienen que saberlo ahora, sabes que tarde o temprano se enteraran y podría ser de la peor forma posible.**-Dicho esto, el maestro Makarov, se paró sobre la barra y anuncio la noticia, de la cual…nadie se esperara que fuera tan letal para algunos.

-**¿Qué es Viejo?**-Preguntó Natsu un tanto preocupado al ver la reacción de Mirajen ante esta aclaración de Makarov.

-**Lucy se fue a entrenar sola a un lugar muy lejano y se llevó una misión de mago clase S consigo…-**Dijo Makarov, ante esta aclaración, el DS de fuego no pudo hacer nada que estallar de enojo y preocupación, su compañera estaba probablemente en peligro y no la podía ayuda, el peor sufrimiento que puede pasar Natsu…saber que esa persona tan importante para él, está en peligro y él…no puede hacer nada…más que esperar…

P.O.V Shiro

*Ya habíamos terminado de hablar con Yuan, el dueño de la mansión, nos explicó bien de que trataba la misión, bueno, en realidad se la explicaba a Lucy-chan, porque yo me entretuve molestando a las sirvientas, ¡no se movían, era genial! Volviendo a el tema de misión; salimos de la gran mansión y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, donde en el centro de este, se encontraban los bandidos con la hija de Yuan, Mikasa, que fue secuestrada hace 1 semana y ellos estaban pidiendo dinero para dejarla libre, sinceramente me parece estúpido que Yuan haya dado ese dinero, obviamente no la devolvieron, se quedaron con el dinero de Yuan y seguro que lo gastaron en cerveza o estupideces.*

-**Oye Lucy-chan, ya los vi, están del otro lado, debemos entrar y rescatarla sin que se den cuenta, será la forma más sencilla de hacerlo, ¿O quieres hacerlo a la Natsu Dragneel y quemar todo?**- Le pregunté picarona mente, ella odiaba como Natsu resolvía las misiones él solo, porque siempre terminaban pagando los daños, pero eso era lo que caracterizaba a Natsu de muchos otros. Lucy inmediatamente se sonrojo, mi vida ¡que tierna!

-**Ca-cállate Shiro, eso no tiene nada que ver, entremos por un túnel en el suelo, le pediré a Virgo que lo haga, y que si hay guardias, que se encargue de ellos, ¿ves? Es fácil.**- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo.**-Exclamó Lucy-chan con la llave de Virgo en mano, de inmediato apareció mi amiga masoquista Virgo-chan.

-**Buenas tardes, Hime, o Shiro-chan, ¿Tú también fuiste invocada? Hime, por favor, no gaste mucho poder mágico en nosotros.**-Dijo Virgo-chan, un tanto preocupada por Lucy-chan.

-**Holis Virgo-chan, no deja, yo aparecí sola sin el poder de Lucy-chan, así que no te preocupes, solo te necesitamos para que cabes un agujero en el suelo y que termine donde se encuentra esta Mikasa-chan y si hay guardias que los dejes inconscientes.**-Explique, obviamente le estaba mintiendo a Virgo-chan, Lucy-chan me había invocado esta mañana y ya eran como las 6 de la tarde, ella no se da cuenta de el gran poder mágico que tiene, ni siquiera estoy cansada y tampoco siento desgasto en el poder celestial de Lucy.

-**Claro que si, Shiro-chan, con permiso Hime.**-Dijo e inmediatamente hizo un hoyo en el suelo y cavó el túnel hacia dentro de la cueva, donde estaba encerrada Mikasa-chan.

*****Entramos a la cueva por el hoyo que hizo Virgo, vimos hacia todos los lados, Mikasa estaba encerrada en una jaula hecha con barrotes de hierro, que ya estaban oxidados, ella se veía muy mal, con la ropa como harapos, toda lastimada, y…había sangre en algunos extremos de la celda…así es…sangre.*****

-**Hola linda, ven, te vamos a sacar de aquí y volverás con tu padre, solo no hagas mucho ruido, ¿ok?, bien, solo entra a ese agujero que esta sirvienta te ayudará a llegar hasta la casa de tu padre.**-Le explico Lucy, se veía un poco triste por el estado de la niña, pero ella le sonrió y Mikasa entendió que éramos buena gente y siguió las indicaciones de Lucy.

P.O.V Lucy

*Mikasa ya había entrado en el agujero y Virgo la iba a guiar hasta la casa de su padre, pero de repente, se escucharon pasos, muchos pasos y se escuchaban hombres gritando y quejando se, inmediatamente saqué mi látigo, no iba a escapar ni a esperar a mi "príncipe azul" que me rescatase, yo sabía luchar, y era hora de demostrar lo que yo sabía hacer.*

Natsu

*Lucy se fue, y no pude hacer nada, seguramente ya está acorralada en algún lugar lejano, donde no se pueden escuchar sus gritos y plegarias. ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla!*

-**¡Viejo, que misión tomo Lucy, tengo que ir!**-Grité con molestia, me enojaba que ella se haya ido sin nosotros, pero más me preocupaba el estado en que ella podría estar ahora.

-**Natsu, la única forma de que puedas ir es siendo mago clase S, y todavía faltan 3 meses para las pruebas y no pienses que por Lucy te voy a dejar ir, esta fue decisión de ella y quiere hacerlo sola.**-Aclaró Makarov, como me molestaba esto, era irritante que no vieran mi sufrimiento.

-**Espera un segundo, como es que dejaste a Lucy hacer una misión clase S, sin si quiera ser mago clase S.**-Pregunté irónicamente, estar molesto me hace inteligente a veces.

-**Ella es una excepción, además, conociendo la, seguro que fue con alguien más y no nos lo dijo.**-Respondió Makarov sin preocupación, sin preguntarse si Lucy estaría muerta en estos momentos.

-**ENTONCES AS UNA EXCEPCIÓN POR MI TAMBIEÉN,¡¿ NO VES QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE ESTÉ EN PELIGRO Y YO NO PUEDA HACER NADA?!**-Estalle, no podía más, tenía que saber si ella estaba bien, como se encontraba, al menos un "Hola" de parte de ella me pondría más tranquilo.

-**Natsu…**-Dijo Mirajen, ella sabía lo que sentía por Lucy, al menos, ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien tan cercano.

*Me fui del gremio, tenía que ver a Lucy, al menos una vez, no podía estar tranquilo mientras a ella tal vez le estaba pasando algo. No lo soporté, ya era de noche, me dirigí hacia la casa de Lucy, como siempre la ventana estaba abierta, pero esta vez, Lucy no estaba para echarme de su casa. Estaba cansado, me quité mi chaleco y mi fiel bufanda, me recosté en la cama de Lucy, sintiendo ese aroma tan característico de ella, pero ese otro aroma a sandia me seguía molestando, era insoportable que el exquisito aroma de mi Lucy estuviera mesclado con la de otra persona…pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién huele a sandías con fresas? Nunca había perecido ese olor antes, ni siquiera en el gremio, me pregunto de quien será. Sin más preguntas me dormí, su cama era muy cómoda.

P.O.V Shiro.

*Lucy era rápida, pero no tanto, "Mejorar velocidad", empecé a escribir en mi anotar todos los datos que Lucy tiene que mejorar o que tiene que aprender en el entrenamiento. "Mejorar fuerza", en eso, Lucy invocó a Taurus y a Escorpio y utilizó una combinación que nunca antes había visto, ese listillo de Leo la había ayudado diciendo le los poderes y detalles de cada espíritu, "Enseñar nuevos movimientos celestiales", creo que eso es todo. Lucy ya había terminado con los 20 bandidos que habían llegado, pero estaba muy agotada, justo ahora el gasto de poder celestial le estaba afectando, bajé en seguida a ayudar la (estaba sentada sobre una roca que sobre salía en la pared de la cueva). La agarré y la saqué con mi tele transportación hacía la mansión de Yuan. A penas llegamos nos atendieron rápido, bueno, a ella en realidad porque yo no estaba ni rasguñada.

P.O.V Lucy

*Estaba acostada en una cama y me sentía muy cansada, miré hacia los costados y no había nadie. La habitación era grande, se parecía un poco a mi habitación de mi casa cuando vivía con mi padre, vi hacia el balcón, ahí se encontraba Shiro sentada sobre el barandal, estaba pensativa. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella, esta enseguida captó mi presencia.

-**¿Te sientes bien Lucy-chan? Diste una dura batalla, hasta me llegaste a impresionar con tu combinación con los espíritus, ¿Leo tiene algo que ver en todo esto?**-Fue directa, ella sabía que ellos me habían estado ayudando, pero, ¿Por qué Loke? El que me enseñó todo esto fue Capricornio.

-**Shiro, Loke no me lo enseñó, fue Capricornio, se lo pedí antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**-Le respondí con naturalidad.

-**OK! Y dime, ¿Por qué le dicen "Loke"? Su nombre es Leo, a menos que le hayas puesto ese sobre nombre como "pareja".**-Me dijo llevando sus dos manos tapando su boca, se parecía tanto a Happy en algunos sentidos.

-**Claro que no Shiro, ¿Qué no te contó cómo lo conocí? Bueno, él llegó al gremio con ese nombre al tratar de escapar de su antigua usuaria, y cuando me conoció, lo liberé y lo convertí otra ves en un espíritu celestial.**-Me pareció muy raro que Loke no se lo haya contado, digo, ellos dos no se llevarán muy bien, pero eso es muy importante como para omitirlo.

-**Bien, como sea, te diré que aremos, con el dinero que ganamos, vamos a guardarlo, y como Mirajen te dio 3 meses, vamos a entrenar en el mundo celestial, ya que allí es mucho más fácil y rápido, tu poder celestial aumentara x10 y todas las invocaciones que hagas serán mucho más tediosas, en resumen, será fácil para mí, pero para ti, será como el infierno.**-Me dijo con un aura maligna, yo le asentí, no me iba a rendir ahora.

-**Bien, comencemos.-**Le respondí confiada. En ese instante agarré todas mis cosas y me agarró de la mano, de repente apareció un portal y al entrar, ya estaba en el mundo celestial, junto a todos mis amigos espíritus.

-**Lucy, bienvenida.**-Me sentía como en mi hogar, todos estaban allí, hasta mis nuevos espíritus celestiales estaban.

-**Bien Lucy, vamos a empezar en el centro de entrenamiento, la Gran Arena Celestial.**-Dijo Shiro feliz.

-**¿La Gran Arena Celestial? ¿Qué es eso? Yo pensaba que el mundo celestial solo era esta parte, porque como el tiempo es distinto, se supone que ustedes solo pasan como 7 minutos aquí.**-Le expliqué con simpleza, yo nunca había pensado que el mundo celestial se extendía.

-**Hahaha, claro que si boba, ¿Pensabas que cuando no tenemos dueños nos sentamos a tomar té? Claro que no, nosotros combatimos entre nosotros en la Arena Celestial para fortalecernos, hasta tenemos records y todo.**-Me señaló la Gran Arena Celestial, se veía a lo lejos, pero en un chasquido llegamos.

-**Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¡Comencemos con tu entrenamiento! Oh, casi se me olvida, para invocar a los Espíritus Celestiales aquí, solo tienes que decir su nombre, eso sí, a Loke le tendrás que decir Leo, porque así es como se llama en verdad.**-Me explicó mientras se acomodaba en frente mío.

-**Pero, cuando yo llamo a su puerta con la llave, digo "Loke" y él aparece igual.**-Le contradije

-**Llámalo por el nombre de Leo y listo Lucy-san.**-Me dijo en puchero con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, es tan kawaii a veces.

-**Bien bien.**-Finalicé, en ese instante Shiro empezó a correr hacia mí, todavía no había desenfundado su Oz.

-**No bajes la guardia Lucy-san, ¡Esto apenas comienza!**- Saltó hacia mí lista para patearme.

P.O.V Natsu

-**Dios, ¡DONDE RAYOS SE METIO LUCE!**-Grite desesperado, ya habían pasado los 4 meses, estaba harto de esperar, ya me había convertido en mago clase S hace ya 3 semanas, el viejo todavía no me quiere decir de que se trataba la misión de Luce, solo porque no se acuerda donde había dejado el panfleto en el que escribió sobre de qué se trataba. De verdad estaba muy cansado, me había levantado tarde, era el mediodía, no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama, era lo único que tenía un fuerte olor a Lucy. Si, estaba en su cama, su departamento, había entrado por la ventana a lo usual, y no me sorprendí cuando no la vi, ya se me había hecho algo cotidiano, entrar, buscar, y no encontrar nada. Yo me había encargado de pagar la renta del departamento de Lucy todo este tiempo, Mira estaba demasiado ocupada con Fairy Tail como para preocuparse. En todo este tiempo, Gray y Juvia han estado más unidos, hasta hay veces que va con Juvia a misiones, obviamente solo a las que son fáciles y duran menos de 1 día; Erza, bueno, Erza sigue siendo Erza, siempre gritándonos y comiendo pastel de fresas, pero ahora que lo pienso, ha estado más feliz que antes, no sé, luego le me enteraré. Bien, en tanto a los demás todo sigue igual, Happy ya se fue a vivir con Charle y Wendy, no sé, a todo el mundo se le ve más meloso de lo normal. Hablando de otra cosa, ya los de SaberThoot nos vienen a visitar cuando quieren y ya ni necesitan invitación, solo aparecen, aunque, me alegra un poco, ya que puedo olvidar por 1 instante a Lucy, pero, luego vuelvo a recordar que ella no está.

Ya era un día normal, me levanté por fin de la cama, eran más de la 1 de la tarde y tenía hambre, me dirigí hacia el gremio, lo único que me incentivaba a ir era la comida y realizar misiones para el alquiler de Luce.

-**Hola Mira, dame lo de siempre por favor.**-Le dije desanimado como siempre.

-**Aquí tienes Natsu, carne con fuego.**-Me entregó la comida sonriendo como siempre, yo forcé una sonrisa falsa.

-**Gracias Mira.**-Le dije mientras sonreía falsamente. Me terminé la comida y me levanté, me dirigía hacia la puerta del gremio cuando…

P.O.V Shiro

-**Dios, estoy tan contenta de que por fin voy a conocer a tus amigos de Fairy Tail, será la primera vez que me presentaré como de verdad soy, y no fingiendo ser una persona que no tiene poderes mágicos y solo me conociste en el camino.**-Exclamé con total alegría, de verdad me sentía muy feliz, Lucy-san nunca quiso que yo conociera a algún amigo suyo, ya que tenía miedo de que sepan la verdad sobre ella y sus poderes. Pero de cualquier forma, estoy muy feliz.

-**Sí, recuerda no hablar sobre mi verdadera identidad, ni mi propósito en este mundo, y nada a lo referido al Mundo Celestial, al menos que yo te lo pida, ¿OK?**-Me explicó, a veces me trata como si fuese una niña pequeña que no entiendo lo que le dicen sus padres, aparentaré 16 años, pero tengo 21 recién cumplidos y estoy orgullosa de eso.

-**Sí, si Lucy-san, ya enten…**-No pude continuar, sentí una gran presión que provenía desde la esquina que estábamos por tomar para encontrarnos con el Gremio. Este sentimiento, lo eh tenido antes, es como si, una gran víbora quisiera traspasar mi ser y tomar mi alma, esto es obra de Yuuto, se encuentra en alguna parte y seguro que está aquí porque encontró a Lucy, esperaré a ver qué sucede, no diré nada. Utilicé mis sentidos auditivos y pude escuchar varios sonidos provenientes de esa esquina, seguro que eran maleantes, y más de 20, también sentía una gran fuerza de magia, esto no es bueno, tenemos que llegar a Fairy Tail lo antes posible.

-**¿Pasa algo Shiro? Te veo un poco preocupada y pálida.**-Me preguntó Lucy-chan un tanto preocupada.

-**No, no es nada Lucy, solo, tomemos otro camino para llegar ¿Dale? No me gustan estos lugares.**-Le contesté torpemente, ella era muy inteligente, y si escondía algo ella se daba cuenta.

-**Pero no hay otro camino, hay que ir por este, a menos que utilices tu tele transportación.**-Me dijo de una, yo sabía que esta conversación no iba a servir de nada, pero tampoco le podía decir a Lucy-chan lo que estaba por venir. Me preparé, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

-**Está bien Lucy-chan.**-Agarré mi Oz sin que Lucy-chan lo notara y continuamos caminando hacia esa esquina que nos dirigía al gremio de Lucy-chan, Fairy Tail.

P.O.V Natsu

-**Ese olor…**-Me detuve en seco, ese olor…Era el de Lucy, pero, también estaba ese olor a sandía con fresas que tanto me molestaba, bueno, no me molestaba, pero si me tapaba el rico aroma de Lucy.

-**SHANAAAAA.**-Se escuchó un grito desde la puerta del gremio, fue destruida inmediatamente cuando una chica de al menos 16 años pateó a un bandido mientras con su Oz, que por alguna extraña razón estaba brillando, la clavó en el piso del gremio, haciendo un agujero, la utilizó de soporte, saltó y pateó a otros tres bandidos.

-**Listo Lucy-chan, ya puedes pasar.**-Gritó con toda naturalidad…espera, ¿¡Dijo Lucy!? Otra vez sentí su olor, esa es…Lucy…

-**Sabes, al menos pudiste dejarm para patear, no se vale ** con puchero, era Lucy, se veía un poco distinta, pero solo en físico. Estaba usando una remera musculosa que le tapaba hasta el ombligo de color rosa claro, un chaleco marrón claro, su falda negra con su cinturón y unas botas cortas que le llegaban hasta menos de las rodillas. Se veía hermosa, muy hermosa, su cabello había crecido pero solo un poco.

-**Lucy…**-Era lo único que podía llegar a decir, era lo único que podía llegar a articular con mi boca, no podía creer que ella haya vuelto sana y salva.

**Continuara….**

_Adafas, los junte los 2 capítulos y los hice largos, les juro que esto es muchísimo más fácil para mí, haré un nuevo capítulo cada semana y lo publicaré cada Viernes, si no lo publico en esa fecha por algún motivo, subiré un One-Shot de una pareja de Fairy Tail, este One-Shot no tendrá nada que ver con "The Blonde and the Brunette" les aviso que estos 2 capítulos juntados cuentan como el de esta semana, pero ya estoy escribiendo el One-Shot, el cual será Nalu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nombre:**_ Shiro._

**Edad: **_120 (aparenta 16 siempre, puede cambiar su forma física con voluntad)._

**Magia: **_Magia Celestial, Posesión de Magias (adquiere la magia del cual ella toca)._

**Le gusta:**_ Las frutillas con crema._

**No les gusta: **_Perder una batalla, ser débil, no poder proteger a su princesa._

**Capítulo 3. De vuelta al principio y ¿Quién es él?**

_P.O.V Normal_

_-__**Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado todos? Ha pasado tiempo.**__-Exclamó con alegría la rubia mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su amado Fairy Tail._

_-__**¡Lucy! Has vuelto sana y salva, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la misión? Cuéntanos todo.**__-Dijo con alegría nuestra hermosa Titania, la cual estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas._

_-__**Tranquilos, tranquilos, les explicaré todo, solo dejen me presentarles a alguien, ella es mi nueva llave de Espíritus Celestiales.**__-Les dijo a todos, mostrando la llave de esta, y señalándola._

_-__**Mucho gusto, me llamo Shiro, soy el Espíritu Celestial más fuerte, claro, después del Rey de los Seres Espirituales, soy en realidad el Espíritu encargado de la protección de la Princesa de los Espíritus Celestiales, claro que estoy aquí con Lucy-chan ya que le debo favores a Layla-chan, pero ese es otro tema. ¿Ustedes quiénes son?**__-Preguntó directa ____la Guardiana Espiritual._

_-__**Somos los amigos de Lucy, y miembros de Fairy Tail.**__-Explico Erza acercando se a Shiro._

_-__**No me refería a eso, preséntese cada uno, su nombre, edad y poder mágico.**__-Dijo sin preocupación Shiro, estaba cansada por el viaje, y también estaba muy preocupada por Lucy, tenía que saber si ellos la podrían proteger sin problemas._

_-__**Yo soy Erza Scarlet, tengo 19 años y mi magia es la de reequipamiento de armas y armaduras, también soy maga clase S.**__-Se describió a si misma Titania._

_-__**Oooh, la temible Titania, me interesa, luego quiero pelear contra ti, a ver qué nivel tienes linda.**__-Sonrió Shiro con confianza, esto creo un aura de miedo en el gremio y se murmuraban todo tipos de comentarios._

_-__**Me llamo Gray Fullboster, tengo 18 años y mi magia es la de modelación de hielo.**__-Explicó Gray un tanto aburrido._

_-__**Soy Natsu Dragneel, 18 años y soy un Dragón Slayer de Fuego.**__-Dijo Natsu un tanto desconfiado de Shiro._

_-__**Oooh, Dragneel…Dragneel, ¿Por qué me suena? A si, Igneel, el rey de los Dragones de fuego, el más temible pero bondadoso, ¿esto es su discípulo? Que gasto de tiempo Igneel-kun.-**__Exclamó Shiro fingiendo desilusión, obviamente solo quería molestar a Natsu para sacarle su potencial._

_-__**¿¡Qué dijiste nenita?! Retráctate ya mismo ¿Y de dónde rayos conoces a Igneel?**__-Le gritó un muy molesto Dragón Slayer a la Guardiana Celestial._

_-__**Natsu, eso te lo puedo contestar yo, el Mundo Celestial y la Tierra de Dragones han estado conectados desde milenios atrás, cuando La Reina de los Espíritus Celestiales y el Rey de los Dragones se enamoraron, casaron y tuvieron 1 hijo, este hijo era el heredero de todo el mundo Espiritual y La Tierra de los Dragones. Así fue como, después de un tiempo, este hijo creó un hechizo, el cuál le permite a un Mago Celestial abrir un portal hacia La Tierra de los Dragones, y también, se les puede invocar.-**__Explicó Lucy, se veía le sombro ante todos, pero en especial en los DS de Fairy Tail._

_-__**Significa que, ¿puedes abrir un portal para poder ver a Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine Lu-chan?**__-Preguntó la pequeña de cabellos azules y ojos color castaño._

_-__**Aún no lo puedo lograr, pero puedo aprender.**__-Sonrió la Maga Estelar, esto le dio esperanzas a todos los DS del lugar y los puso más que contentos._

_-__**Bien Lucy-chan, ¿Por qué no les mostramos como has avanzado con tu magia? Y de paso les mostramos la mía.**__-sonrió un tanto maliciosa la "pequeña" Shiro, ella estaba demasiado entusiasmada, afín había conocido a Fairy Tail, y sabía que eran alguien para confiar. Pero todavía estaba preocupada por el Mago Yuuto, él es un God Slayer de veneno, y si él estaba cerca, significaba que los demás también, todos God Slayers, 6 en total, ella no sabía si podría contra ellos. Shiro ya había peleado contra 2 de ellos al mismo tiempo y casi muere, que hará con 6, no puede poner a Lucy en peligro y menos pedirle ayuda a Fairy Tail. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alargar el tiempo, prolongar un poco todo este tema y continuar._

_-__**Está bien, pero lo haremos atrás de Fairy Tail, en frente del lago, hay arena así que puedo utilizar a Scorpio, y también agua, no tengo desventajas.**__-Dijo feliz Lucy, ella estaba contenta de volver al Gremio, pero también estaba entusiasmada por mostrar sus nuevos hechizos y poderes._

_-__**Pero antes que todo, ¿Cuántos Dragons Slayers hay en Fairy Tail? O cuantos conocen.**__-Preguntó un tanto seria Shiro. Todos la miraron un poco desconfiados, pero sabían que Lucy no se juntaba con gente mala._

_-__**En total acá somos 3, pero conocemos a otros 3 más, y también a 2 God Slayer del Cielo y del Trueno.**__-Respondió la pequeña Wendy Marvel._

_-__**Me puedes decir sus nombres linda.**__-Exclamo Shiro un tanto sumida en sus pensamientos y absorbida completamente por la ternura de la pequeña niña con hebras azules._

_-__**Claro, Natsu-san es el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, Gajeel-san es el Dragón Slayer de Metal y yo, Wendy Marvel, soy la Dragón Slayer del Cielo, los otros DS son de SaberThoot y otro está en la cárcel, Los God Slayers, bueno, una es Chelia que la God Slayer del Cielo y otro es de SaberThoot, que es God Slayer de Trueno.**__-Contestó tímida y sonriendo le ha Shiro._

_-__**Ya veo…bueno, Lucy-chan vamos a entrenar.**__-Le sonrió Shiro a Lucy, quien estaba demasiado cerca de Natsu, al ver esto Shiro se avivó-__**Oye, dije a entrenar, no a estar cerca de tu novio, ¿Qué quieres repetir la historia que contaste antes? Romeo y Julieta, unidos por algo imposible.**__-Dijo dramáticamente haciendo una escena, ella siempre hacía comentarios inoportunos, pero todo por alegrar a alguien._

_-__**Que… ¡Que rayos Shiro!**__-Exclamaron ambos sonrojando se a más no poder, dios, como se amaban y ninguno lo quiere decir._

_-__**Jajaja, bien, como sea, empecemos Lucy-chan.**__-Le dijo aguantando la risa, el Gremio entero estaba igual._

_P.O.V ¿?_

_-__**¿Ya averiguaste lo necesario, comandante? Esto es muy importante y no puedes fallar.**__-Dijo un hombre de unos tantos 20 años, albino y de ojos carmesí, tenía el cabello amarrado con 1 cola de caballo pequeña, ya que no tenía muy larga la cabellera, estaba tapado hasta los pies con una capa._

_-__**Sí, ya está todo listo, la Princesa, el Príncipe y sus Guardianes están juntos, ahora solo hay que comenzar con el plan y todo estará listo para nuestra Reina.**__-Respondió otro sujeto, que también estaba con una capa hasta los pies, rubio y de ojos color melocotón, este tenía el cabello corto, y le dejaba ver sus piercings en las orejas, parecía tener unos 19 años._

_-__**Excelente, solo hay que llamar a todos los God Slayers y podemos comenzar con todo esto.**__-Terminó el albino, mostrando una sonrisa malvada._

_P.O.V Shiro_

_*Llevábamos peleando como 2 horas, todos estaban más que sorprendidos, admiraban como Lucy-chan esquivaba con facilidad mis ataques y como invocada una y otra vez a sus Espíritus Celestiales y la combinación que hacía con ellos, pero lo que más les impactó, fue cuando invocó a Gemini, todos pensaban que era para utilizar el Uranio Metroia, pero lo que hizo, fue hacer 2 veces el Uranio Metroia, Gemini y ella los hicieron separadas, todos se sobresaltaron, y no saben la expresión de todos, en especial de Natsu cuando Lucy-chan ocasionó el Nashishu, el cuál es uno de los tantos hechizos Celestiales que le enseñé. Nadie se salvaba del asombro, excepto cierto cierta personita, que me llamó la atención a penas la vi en el gremio, era una gata blanca, un Exceed en realidad, y aunque ella no lo supiera, era la hija de la Reina de los Exceed. Bueno, el caso es que, no me paraba de observar y ya era un tanto molesto, naturalmente me llevo bien con los animales o los Exceed, pero no sé qué tiene ella, no me paró de observar en toda la batalla. Lucy-chan se veía un tanto cansada, no estaba ni rasguñada, yo estaba mejor que nunca, no me había ni cansado, Lucy-chan ya me había golpeado como yo a ella, pero le enseñé el hechizo de recuperación, es el mismo que utilizo yo."_

_-__**Lucy-chan, esto no va a terminar bien y lo sabes.**__-Exclamé feliz, esto me divertía mucho._

_-__**Bien, además ya mostré todos mis nuevos hechizos.**__-Aclaró Lucy-chan, ella había aprendido mucho más, pero todo eso se refería al mundo Celestial como su Reino, así que obvió esos hechizos._

_-__**OK, ¿oye, que no había en Fairy Tail un baño? Vamos Lucy-chan, hagamos cosas chancas.**__-Dije con una sonrisa pícara, obviamente dejé a más de uno sorprendido y muy sonrojado, eran todos unos pervertidos, con solo imaginar se a Lucy-chan desnuda ya caían rendidos. _

_-__**¡Pero que rayos Shiro, tu eres la persona más heterosexual que eh conocido!**__-Gritó exaltada Lucy-chan, era tan graciosa, amaba sus expresiones, y cierto DS de Fuego también._

_-__**Bien, como sea, ¿Alguien más quiere venir a bañarse con nosotras? Se aceptan hombres.-**__Terminé con cara pervertida, dios, esto era lo mejor del mundo, no paraba de reírme de las expresiones de todos, ahora sé porque Lucy-chan quería volver pronto, eran muy buenas personas._

_-__**Shiro, eres un asco, nos vamos a bañar nosotras dos SOLAS, sin nadie más.**__-Dijo Lucy-chan arrastrándome hacia las duchas, cuando llegué vi un baño gigante y con agua caliente, instintivamente salté hacia él, claro, primero me saqué la ropa. Lucy-chan hizo lo mismo pero más tranquilamente._

_-__**Oye Shiro, ¿Por qué te contuviste con migo en la pelea? Sabes que quiero saber mi potencial, si no esto no hubiera servido para nada.**__-Dijo Lucy-chan un tanto molesta._

_-__**Ya, ya, sabes que si hubiese mostrado todo mi poder tú tendrías que utilizar tus hechizos prohibidos, y si lo haces, tendrás que dar la explicación de tu vida a todo el gremio, en especial a cierta personita que es muy importante para ti, ¿o me equivoco? Tú sabes mejor que nadie como van a reaccionar cuando sepan la verdad, y ellos se pondrán más que molestos, tal vez ni te vuelvan a hablar o si quiera dirigir la mirada. Deberías decir me "Gracias". Oye, por cierto, ¿Le hice algo a esa Exceed blanca? En toda la pelea no me paró de observar hasta el punto de hartarme.**__-Terminé de hablar, Lucy-chan estaba muy pensativa, sabía que significaba eso, ella debería de decírselos en algún momento._

_-__**Creo que tienes razón, aunque, debería de decírselo en algún momento, en especial a Natsu, él es el que me preocupa más.**__-Dijo Lucy-chan cabizbaja._

_-__**Oooh, ya veo, tú quería que él viniera con nosotras y tener un poco de "acción" para recuperar tiempo perdido, ¿Verdad Lucy-chan? Eres toda una Ero-Hentai.**__-Dije sonrojada y con sonrisa traviesa, Lucy-chan me miró, estaba más roja que la Titania misma._

_-__**Cla...claro que no, además, si te pones a pensar, Natsu antes de pensar en mí pensaría en Lissana, ellos se conocen mejor, además Lissana me contó que ella siempre soñó en casarse con él.**__-Dijo desilusionada Lucy-chan, me partía el alma verla así._

_P.O.V Natsu_

_*Todavía no puedo creer lo poderosa que se había hecho Lucy en tan solo 3 meses, aunque Shiro nos contó que entrenaron en el Mundo Celestial, y si memoria no me falla, ¡significa que solo tuvieron 1 día para entrenar! Ya era de noche, yo me encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Lucy, quería una explicación a todo esto, y la quería ya, ¿Por qué no me pidió entrenarla? ¿Qué no sabe lo que sufrí cuando me enteré que se fue sola? Eso no hacen los compañeros, estoy muy enojado, aunque, más que enojado, estoy feliz porque volvió sana y salva. Llegué hasta la ventana de su casa, como siempre estaba abierta, Lucy estaba en su casa ya que percibí su olor, como extrañaba ese exquisito olor a Vainilla. Ella estaba sentada escribiendo su novela, al parecer no notó mi presencia hasta que le toqué el hombro.*_

_-__**Oye Luce…-**__No pude terminar porque enseguida se volteó y me pateó muy fuerte en la cara, mucho más fuerte que antes, y debo admitir que esta vez me dolió, hasta estaba sangrando y tenía lastimada la mejilla._

_-__**Oh, por dios, lo siento tanto Natsu, no creí que fueras tú, ¿estás bien?-**__Me dijo arrepentida y muy preocupada._

_-__**Sí, solo que me dolió Luce, eso no se le hace a los compañeros.**__-Exclamé lamentándome, de verdad me lastimó fuerte. Ella me agarró y me sentó en su cama y fue a buscar su botiquín al armario._

_-__**Listo, esto te va a doler un poco, pero no grites.**__-Me dijo poniendo agua oxigenada sobre mi mejilla, sí, me dolió, pero me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate, tanto que no me di cuenta que estábamos a centímetros de besarnos, cuando alguien apareció._

_-__**Hola Lucy, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Me trajiste pescado?**__-Preguntó Happy, demonios, justo cuando estoy a solas con Lucy tienes que aparecer, JUSTO AHORA HAPPY, ya está decidido, te voy a bañar apenas llegue a casa._

_-__**Hola Happy, y me fue muy bien, la completé muy rápido y lo siento, no te traje pescado, pero puede ser que tenga un poco en la heladera (nevera, en mi país le decimos así).**__-Contestó Lucy mientras se paraba avergonzada e iba hacia la heladera en busca de pescado._

_-__**Oe, Happy, recuerda, mañana te toca baño.**__-Le dije con una expresión malvada, iba a pagar por interrumpirnos._

_-__**¿¡Qué?! Pero habías dicho que no era necesario.**__-Me refutó con capricho, esta vez no te salvas querido compañero._

_-__**Aquí tienes Happy, lo compré hoy con Shiro cuando salimos del Gremio.**__-Le dijo extendiendo le el pescado al gato volador azulado._

_-__**Oye Luce. ¿Quién es Shiro?**__-Le pregunté cómo niño infantil, yo seguía en su cama mientras ella preparaba el sillón para que yo durmiera allí esta noche._

_-__**Es uno de los Espíritus Celestiales más poderosos del Mundo Espiritual y con el cuál tengo contrato, pensé que habías entendido cuando te lo explicó ella hoy en el Gremio.**__-Me contestó con simpleza._

_-__**Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿Qué otras cosas sabes de ella?**__-Le dije directo todavía sobre su cama, ella se sentó al lado mío con Happy en sus piernas._

_-__**Uhm, bueno, ella es muy inteligente, fuerte, rápida, tiene muchas magias a su poder y puede invocar a los Espíritus Celestiales que quiera sin necesidad de las llaves, ya que tienen contratos de sangre hechos entre ellos. Los contratos de sangre son muy importantes y peligrosos, solo lo tienen permitido hacer los Espíritus Celestiales con La Reina, La Princesa, El Rey y Los Guardianes. En total hay 2 Guardianes Celestiales, Shiro es la mujer y es la hermana gemela del segundo Guardián Celestial, su nombre, según recuerdo bien, es Souta. Él es el encargado de proteger al Príncipe de los Dragones. Como te conté antes, el Mundo Celestial y La Tierra de Dragones están conectados, Shiro se encarga del Mundo Celestial, y Souta de La Tierra de Dragones, La Reina se encarga de La Tierra de los Dragones, y el Rey, del Mundo Celestial, cosa que ya viste cuando lo conociste antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. De cualquier forma, Shiro me contó que conoció una ves a la Reina de La Tierra de Dragones, pero que no se le veía el rostro, también me dijo que su hijo es el Príncipe, el cuál Souta está buscando desde hace ya 11 años, desde la desaparición de los Dragones, también me contó que el Príncipe es un Dragón Slayer y que su padre (dragón) se fue con todos los demás hace 14 años (7 años + 7 años de la Isla Tenrou). Pero después no sé nada más, Shiro está preocupada por su hermano ya que no lo ha visto en estos 11 años, hasta fue a la Tierra de Dragones a ver si lo encontraba, y nada.**__-Terminó de explicar me Lucy, yo todavía no podía creer que Lucy podía invocar Dragones, espero que el hechizo lo aprenda rápido, quiero ver a Igneel lo antes posible._

_-__**Wow, genial Luce.**__-Le dije mostrando una de mis más sinceras sonrisas, solo a ella le sonreía de esa forma._

_-__**Gracias Natsu, oye, ¿piensas dormir en mi cama?**__-Me preguntó un tanto enojada._

_-__**Claro que sí, me lo debes por estos 3 meses.**__-Le dije en forma de puchero._

_-__**Agh, está bien, pero no te acostumbres.**__-Me respondió acostando se, dándome la espalda._

_-__**Yo también, en el me…**__-Dijo Happy con alegría, pero lo interrumpí abrazando a Lucy por la espalda._

_P.O.V Shiro_

_*No puedo creer, que escena más tierna, Natsu abrazando a Lucy, ella en sus brazos acobijada en el pecho de este y Happy, bueno, él estaba durmiendo al lado de Natsu del lado contrario de Lucy, dios, parecía una familia, agarré mi lacrima de recuerdos y tomé una imagen visual de ellos, se la mostraré a Lucy más tarde, jajaja, seguro me matara, pero valdrá la pena. A penas me di cuenta de que Natsu estaba despertando me escondí detrás de la cama.*_

_-__**Agh, ¿Qué hora es?**__-Se preguntó a sí mismo Natsu, parecía muy adormilado._

_-__**Como las 10:30, ¿por?**__-Le contesté saliendo de mi escondite, yo estaba mirando hacia abajo, ya que estaba escondida detrás de la cabecera de la cama, y solo me tuve que levantar para contestarle._

_-__**AAAAAAAAA!**__-Contestó exaltado, lo había asustado jajaja._

_-__**Oh, lo siento, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo con Lucy-chan? Porque ella parece cómoda.**__-Le dije mientras sonreía picaronamente._

_-__**Se guuuuuuuuuuustan.-**__Exclamó el Exceed, causando un sonrojo en Natsu._

_-__**Ca-Cállate Happy.**__-_

_-__**Na…Natsu, uhm, buenos días, Shiro, ¿qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera te invoque.**__-Dijo Lucy-san somnolienta y un tanto sonrojada_

_ -__**Sabes que me gusta dormir en tu cama porque tiene tu olor y es cómoda.**__-Contestó Natsu con naturaleza._

_-__**LARGATE DE MI CASA NATSU.**__-Le gritó Lucy-san a Natsu, dios, los shippeo tanto a estos dos._

_-__**Bien Lucy-san, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?**__-Le dije con ternura, tengo miedo de que eche a mí también a la calle._

_-__**Primero que nada, vamos a comprarte ropa normal, no puedes vestir todo el tiempo como Guardiana Celestial. Además, pienso cambiarte el look de tu cabello de nuevo.**__-Me dijo con alegría._

_-__**Uhm, un nuevo look no estaría mal, bien, lo aré Lucy-san.**__-Le dije sonriendo._

_P.O.V ¿?_

_-__**Sabes, creo que deberíamos de volver, ella está muy preocupada por ti.**__-Dijo un Exceed de color blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo izquierdo y vestido con una remera roja y unos pantalones negros._

_-__**Creo que tienes razón, además, siento su olor cerca de mi objetivo, creo que están conectados de alguna forma, también siento la presencia de varios usuarios del God Slayer, esto es muy malo.**__-Respondió con seriedad un chico, de unos 16 años, cabello color rubio y con ojos de color violeta con celeste, estaba usando una capa, por lo cual le tapaba todo el cuerpo, excepto la cara, en la cual se le notaban los piercings en ambas orejas, los dos piercings eran en forma de estrella._

_-__**Bien, entonces vamos…Souta-kun.**__-Dijo el pequeño Exceed._

_**Continuará**_

_Oh, sí, ódienme XD, bueno, esta vez me tarde un poquito más, solo porque ni ayer ni el Viernes tuve tiempo para sentarme y escribir, bueno, el Martes o el Lunes trataré de subir el One-Shot Nalu, soy una pervertida de mierda x3. Dejen Reviews, Favs y de más, en este capítulo les mostré las características básicas de Shiro-chan, por cierto, en mi cuenta, en la parte de la descripción, hay un enlace que les muestra a Shiro, después les muestro su nuevo look. BYE_


	4. One Shot

**Cocinando con amor.**

Bueno, primero que nada, esto se me ocurrió hoy cuando con mi mejor amiga estábamos haciendo una torta, y ella saltó y dijo, "¿te imaginas Gruvia (GrayxJuvia) o Nalu (NatsuxLucy) haciendo un postre o algo juntos y que se ponga cachonda la cosa?" O sea, es una pervertida de mierda XD, pero yo también soy así jajaja, bueno, el punto es que, hice este One-Shot en compensación de tardar tanto en subir mi otro Fanfic Nalu, "The Blonde and the Brunette" de verdad, 0% inspiración, igual, ya planeé esto, voy a subir un nuevo capítulo cada Viernes de cada semana, se me hace más sencillo, y si no lo subo el Viernes ni el fin de semana, lo subiré el Lunes junto con un One-Shot en recompensa, 'les parece bien? Gracias, disfruten este pequeño One-Shot Nalu, que aviso que es T. Dejen Reviews por favor .

P.O.V Normal.

*Lucy, Natsu y Happy estaban en la casa de la susodicha aburridos, La primera estaba escribiendo su novela tranquila, en su escritorio con sus características llaves celestiales a un lado de ella sobre la mesa. El pequeño gato volador de característico color, estaba durmiendo en la cama de esta, recostado y sin hacer ruido, muy tranquilo, se le veía cansado y agotado. Nuestro querido protagonista con llamativa cabellera rosa, estaba tirado en la cama junto a su gato alado, cansado, aburrido, sin nada que hacer, hasta le había pedido a Lucy que invocara a algún espíritu de esta para poder luchar contra él/ella, pero esta se negó inmediatamente, recordándole que los espíritus celestiales no son ni juguetes, ni bolsas de boxeo como para tratarlos de ese modo. Total, él estaba aburrido y con hambre, hasta que una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, él hacía unos días había ayudado a Mirajen a prepararle a Erza una característica torta (pastel, como quieran decirle, en mi país se le llama torta) de fresa, que a ella le encantan tanto, y se acordaba perfectamente la receta y todo, era su día de suerte, el problema de todo esto era que no quería cocinar solo, no le gustaba la idea de hacer cosas solo, por eso casi siempre estaba con Happy. Él miró a Lucy con cara pensativa y se le vino a la cabeza la inocente idea de preparar una torta con ella, lo que este hiperactivo y atractivo adolecente no sabía, era que esa idea, lo iba a llevar a acontecimientos que este nunca se podría olvidar, y que seguro quisiera repetir a menudo. Se paró y caminó hacia su rubia, así es, SU rubia, hace 1 mes él se le había declarado y esta le había correspondido con alegría, desde este entonces, hacían todo juntos, desde misiones hasta dormir juntos, eso sí, solo dormían, no había acción, cosa que molestaba un poco al Dragón Slayer, ya que, como todo hombre, tiene sus deseos, y pero aun teniendo un espíritu animal, y cuando Lucy se vestía de esa forma, con ropa que le quedaba chica, lo excitaba y había veces en las que se tenía que contener, otras en que solo besarla con pasión no eran suficientes, pero él se resistía, ya que sabía que Lucy tenía apenas 17 años, no quería robarle su virginidad tan joven, aunque él casi tenga 19.

-**Oye Luce, ¿Quieres cocinar una torta? El otro día ayudé a Mira a hacer una y yo me acuerdo como se hace.**-Le dijo alegre el DS de fuego a su linda rubia.

-**Uhm, claro, ¿De qué quieres prepararla Natsu?**-Le dijo con simpleza y ternura, sin que ella se diera cuenta, este la agarró de la cintura atrayendo la hacia él y agarrando un mechón de su rubio cabello le respondió-**De lo que tú quieras hermosa.**-y en eso le olió el cabello que tanto le embriagaba y luego la besó, primero fue torpe, pero luego salvaje, mesclando sus sabores, jugando con sus lenguas, hasta que terminaron por falta de aire; Natsu quería seguir, pero Lucy fue astuta, se separó de él, y, yendo hacia la cocina, le sonrió como siempre le sonreía a él.

-**Entonces empecemos, hagamos la de vainilla con chocolate.**-De ahí en más se pusieron manos a la obra, Natsu le explicaba a Lucy preparar todo mientras este la ayudaba, primero prendieron el horno al mínimo, agarraron los ingredientes y materiales para comenzar a cocinar. Lucy por su parte se amarró el cabello sedoso y rubio en un rodete, se remangó la remera que tenía puesta, se puso un delantal color rosa pastel y dejó sus llaves celestiales a un lado de su cama. Natsu quedó igual, solo que Lucy lo obligaba a vestir un delantal color azul marino, le quedaba muy tierno.

-**Agh, Luce, ¿por qué tengo que usar esto?**-Le preguntó un tanto molesto DS de fuego a su novia.

-**Porque si no te vas a ensuciar y vas a tener que sacarte la ropa, y no tienes otra, solo en tu casa, y no te voy a dejar volver a usar mi ropa.**-Le dijo un tanto divertida pero imponente a su novio.

-**Pero es divertido, además, tu ropa tiene tu rico aroma.**-Le contestó un inocente pero sonriente Natsu, esta acción ocasionó un sonrojo de parte de la maga estelar, y el DS de fuego no tardo en notarlo.

-**¿Te sientes bien Luce? Te noto acalorada y tienes la cara roja.**-Exclamó un inocente y tierno Natsu mientras se acercaba a su novia, depositando su frente en la de ella, ocasionando que el sonrojo de la rubia aumentara considerablemente.

-**No, no es nada Natsu, empecemos ya, ¿vale?**-Contestó muy nerviosa Lucy, todavía no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que aquél Dragón Slayer de fuego que le robaba más de un suspiro, y más de cientos sueños por la noche, sea su novio.

-**Ok, primero tienes que agarrar 4 huevos y batirlos, luego le agregas 180 gramos de harina, 160 gramos de azúcar y lo bates.**-Le explicaba Natsu a Lucy mientras esta le hacía caso. Ella era un tanto torpe con la cocina, pero Natsu por alguna razón, sabia cocinar muy bien, creo que el vivir solo con un dragón te ayuda con tus habilidades de cocina, lo malo es que no se le quita lo desordenado, Natsu cuando Lucy terminaba de usar algún ingrediente, en vez de guárdalo lo tiraba por ahí, o simplemente lo dejaba a un lado.

-**¿Así está bien Natsu?**-Le dijo una tierna e inocente Lucy a un pervertido Natsu, ella se encontraba simplemente violable; el rodete se le había soltado un poco, haciendo que algunos mechones salieran de forma traviesa, estaba manchada con harina en la mejilla derecha, su delantal remarcaba sus pechos, cosa extraña, y encima estaba batiendo, el DS de fuego no lo soportó más, tomó por sorpresa a la maga estelar y la besó apasionadamente, esta le correspondió inmediatamente, el ambiente había cambiado repentinamente de uno familiar, a uno con temperaturas elevadas y no aptos para Happy.

-**Lo haces bien Luce, ahora tienes que poner el horno en 180° y dejarlo por 30 min.**-Le dijo de forma picarona Natsu a su novia, está en seguida se sonrojo a mas no poder e hizo lo que su novio le había indicado.

-**Ya…ya está, ahora que hacemos.**-Preguntó una inocente pero tierna Lucy a su novio, el cual, no hace falta aclarar, ya estaba cachondo (excitado).

-**Yo sé que podemos hacer, continuar lo de hace unos minutos.**-Le contestó picaronamente su novio a esta, él enseguida la subió a la mesada de la cocina, corrió todos los ingredientes y utensilios y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la rubia no era tan inocente, sabía que era lo que su novio pretendía y no pensaba detenerlo, aunque no lo sepan, ella estaba igual que él, querían tener sexo.

*Natsu comenzó a masajear los voluptuosos y suaves "montículos" de la maga estelar, mientras que esta no podía expresar su placer a través de gemidos por culpa de tener la boca ocupada, estaban tan acalorados que era imposible detener esto ahí, ellos querían seguir y seguir hasta el amanecer, y luego volver a hacerlo. Natsu comenzó a besar el cuello de Lucy hasta dejar un pequeño mordisco con sus colmillos, el cual causó que la rubia soltara un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, lo que causó que cierto DS de fuego se excitara aún más. Mientras él se entretenía con su cuello y masajeaba una bubi de la rubia, esta le quitaba su característica bufanda y su chaleco, dejando lo desnudo de torso, este al darse cuenta de eso, dejó el sabroso cuello de su novia y soltó la bubi, la miró y le dijo-**Con que así estamos eh.**-inmediatamente se deshizo de la molesta remera de la rubia, dejando la totalmente desnuda de torso, ahora estaban iguales (cabe recalcar que apenas pusieron la torta en el horno se deshicieron de los delantales). Natsu se acercó al montículo izquierdo de Lucy y comenzó a lamer el pezón de este, la rubia no lo resistió y largaba gemidos cada 2 por 3, era delicioso, era muy placentero y obviamente excitante para ambos. Lucy tampoco se quedó atrás, mientras él hacía eso, ella tocaba con su mano el miembro de Natsu, (el cual, obviamente, estaba "feliz" por los acontecimientos) esta comenzó a pasar su mano por esa parte, haciendo que Natsu se excitara también, era algo mutuo, los dos tocando/lamiendo partes del otro, era simplemente maravilloso, pero esto no se detiene aquí señores y señoras, Natsu al sentí el tacto de la rubia no resistió mucho más, la acostó en la mesada (la cual era grande) y le quitó la falda a Lucy, y también su ropa interior, dejándola jadeante y desnuda sobre la mesada de su cocina, este ni siquiera lo dudo, comenzó a meter 2 dedos en la hendidura de Lucy, esa hendidura que lo conectaba con el centro de Lucy, su interior, esta, apenas sintió el contacto del peli rosado con su parte íntima, largó un gemido fuerte que solo causó que el DS de fuego siguiera con su labor, mientras que con su boca, bueno, se dedicó a mordisquear y lamer el otro pezón.*

-**Na...Natsu, duele…-**Gimió la rubia, mostrando sentimientos de dolor y gozo, ella lo estaba disfrutando, su tacto, sus labios, su miembro ya viril, todo, todo eso ella lo disfrutaba.

-**Lo…Lo siento Luce, no dudará mucho el dolor.**-Le dijo con voz melosa y sexy.

*Se escuchaba gemido tras gemido de aquella rubia de la cual, antes, era virgen, ya habían llegado al clímax, el sentimiento era mutuo, ella sentía como el interior de ese chico comenzaba a emanar de su parte íntima, se sentía caliente y su miembro estaba más que contento y duro, esa sensación era tan placentera que la hacía sentir en el cielo, y ni hablar de él, este estaba más que satisfecho con el cometido, había hecho lo que siempre quiso con su rubia, hacerla suya. Por último, hizo una embestida más, la rubia gritó de la lujuria, mientras él se embriagaba con el olor de esta, él estaba con la cabeza metida entre el cuello y el hombre de la rubia, era el mejor momento de su vida. Luego de la última embestida y el último placer se dejaron caer en la cama.*

-**Te Amo Natsu.**-Exclamó cansada la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amado.

-**Y yo a ti Luce.**-Le dijo por último antes de quedarse dormidos.

**FIN**

_Asdafadas, soy un asco XD, esto va dedicado a Mica, mi mejor amiga que esta niña me dio la traviesilla idea….pervertidirijilla. Espero os guste, hoy no pude subir nuevo cap., así que les doy este One-Shot, para la prox semana espero entregarles el prox capítulo de mi historia. Otra cosa…..HOY SE ESTRENÓ EN JAPÓN EL CROSSOVER DE __FAIRY TAIL X RAVE MASTERS__ "ataque fangirl" asfadas, espero les haya gustado este One-Shot y espero Reviews _


End file.
